Biggest Fight
by White Necklace
Summary: Vegeta ha cambiado, pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo guerrero orgulloso de antaño. Frustrado ante su mayor adversario, exige a Goku de nuevo que su deuda sea saldada, quien pese a no querer enfrentarse a Vegeta como ocurrió en el pasado, no puede decir que no a una buena batalla.
1. Nuestra lucha

Goku se alzó una vez más, como siempre hacía, como todo el mundo esperaba de él, incluso él mismo. Irónicamente no lo hizo con sus propias fuerzas, sino que era Vegeta quien le estaba alzando. Notó su gélida mirada de nuevo e hizo ademán de pronunciar algunas palabras. Nada, apenas un gruñido de esfuerzo salió de su boca y su transformación de azulados cabellos se desvaneció soltando celestes esquirlas de energía por el aire. Mientras tanto el temido Dios de la Destrucción, Bills, junto con Whis, miraban con rostro implacable la escena sin interferir.

—¿Ya no te quedan fuerzas, Kakarot? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo saiyan? Esto no es más que un entrenamiento, no me digas que ya te estás rindiendo, no pensaba que fueses uno de esos...

Las palabras de Vegeta centraban de alguna manera la mente del saiyan evitando que éste cayese inconsciente, exhausto y adolorido, con enormes dificultades para seguir al pie del cañón. Fue tras recitar esas palabras que el príncipe, con expresión visiblemente molesta, estampó a su rival contra el montículo que había a sus espaldas con simplemente extender el brazo, resquebrajando en apenas un segundo dicha montaña en varios pedazos. Volvió a gritar por el golpe en la espalda. Una gota de sangre se deslizó tímidamente desde sus labios hasta caer en el guante de Vegeta, a lo que éste reaccionó chasqueando la lengua, mezcla de prepotencia y desdén.

—¿Crees acaso que esto salda nuestra cuenta pendiente, insecto? No, aunque de alguna manera sé que ya no hay remedio, incluso cuando te derrote seguiré sintiéndome en un segundo plano, es algo que ya está grabado a fuego dentro de mí, un tormento que me ha perseguido todos estos años.

* * *

Goku escuchaba más atentamente de lo que creía conveniente. Una vez más, Vegeta le recriminaba su poder, un discurso que había escuchado hasta la saciedad. No por ello lo ignoraba, más bien al contrario, su deseo por calmar a su amigo era enorme, pero como él mismo decía poco podía cambiar la situación aunque se toleraran más que en épocas anteriores. De hecho, ambos se sentían mal por ello, pues Goku no quería sentir tampoco ese sentimiento opresor de culpabilidad por haber hecho lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho, proteger a los suyos y seguir con su meta de superarse a sí mismo.

—Ve... Vegeta... —inspiró fuertemente tratando de recobrar aliento y fuerzas. Con su mano derecha cogió el antebrazo de su contrincante y lo apartó sin brusquedad alguna, incluso Vegeta se retiró un par de pasos para comprobar si todavía podía tenerse en pie, y así era.

—Vegeta... Puedes decir lo que quieras... puedes... culparme por tus frustraciones... y por tus penas... pero no lograrás engañarme...

El príncipe guerrero frunció el ceño a la par que mostraba sus dientes por la rabia que le recorría el cuerpo hasta desembocar en sus tensos puños, ¿Qué sabría ese payaso de él? Pero a decir verdad, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, Goku era capaz de leer entre líneas qué le ocurría en todo momento.

—Debes de estar delirando o poco te falta. Sabes de sobras que el mérito por mi ira es enteramente tuyo, te la has ganado a pulso.

El del anaranjado uniforme sonrió, llevándose un brazo a los labios y quitándose la sangre que emanaba con su azulada muñequera. Alzó la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su némesis de reojo en actitud defensiva, como si de alguna manera de esa forma redujese el impacto de las palabras de Vegeta.

—Antes me odiabas por haberte superado, pero ahora me odias porque eres como yo.

Los labios de Vegeta se fruncieron intentando darle una explicación a las palabras del odioso saiyan de clase baja. ¿Que era cómo él? Más quisiera, ¿Cómo osaba compararse con la élite? ¡¿Con el Príncipe?! ¡Nadie podía compararse a él!... ¿O sí? Aquella certeza de antaño se había teñido de dudas con el paso del tiempo.

—Hace mucho que dejaste esos pensamientos atrás —afirmó Goku, ni siquiera era una pregunta. Prosiguió.

—Puede que antes fuese como dices, pero ahora... ahora sólo luchas por placer, porque lo llevamos en la sangre. Ahora sólo quieres ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, cuánto has sido capaz de romper tus límites... y si me apuras, por quién has sido capaz de romperlos.

* * *

Hubo un pequeño silencio que se rompió con una tenue risa. Vegeta asintió, a regañadientes, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Lo aceptaba, al fin, como aceptó en su momento que había formado una familia a la que quería, como aceptó que protegía al planeta Tierra, ahora su nuevo hogar, y como aceptó en su momento que Goku era mejor que él. Lo que no aceptaba es que siguiese siéndolo, eso debía cambiar, y debía cambiar ese mismo día.

—Supongo que hasta el más idiota de los payasos puede tener razón. Aquí está tu premio, te la has ganado —dijo de forma altanera, siguiendo en su línea de mostrarse prepotente ante el adversario, y le pasó una semilla Senzu. A continuación, se llevó otra a la boca y le clavó los dientes de forma que Goku lo viese claramente, incitándole indirectamente a empezar de nuevo una batalla con las fuerzas al máximo.

Tras recobrar ambos las energías por completo llegaron de un salto al campo de flores donde entrenaban con Whis y se colocaron cada uno en una característica pose de batalla, las cuales les recordaron a su primera batalla en el desierto terrestre.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, un entretenido Bills fruncía el ceño, y la causa no era únicamente que las raciones de pizza que estaban degustando se iban agotando, sino que su acompañante creó una esférica barrera verdosa con su bastón alrededor de ellos, lo cual al dios le molestó.

—¿Qué haces Whis? ¿No ves que así veré el combate con un filtro de color de namekiano?

Éste ni se inmutó ante los comentarios de Bills, en lugar de ello simplemente cerró los ojos y cogió otra porción de pizza, cerrando los ojosa causa de un escalofrío que le provocó el mordisco y buen sabor del suculento manjar.

—Le ruego no se moleste, señor Bills. Considero más apropiado disfrutar del combate de esta manera. Han mejorado muchísimo desde que los vio combatir por última vez, por ello no establecer una barrera creo que puede llegar a ser incluso… peligroso. —Y tras una sonrisa por su parte, el gato humanoide aceptó de mala gana.

—Sea así entonces. Mmm… ¿Por quién debería apostar? —murmuró rascándose la barbilla observando fijamente a quien lee estas líneas.

* * *

Los combatientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. De tan furioso choque soltaron chispas que despejaron las nubes y resquebrajaron el suelo. Vegeta agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Goku mientras éste, con una media sonrisa, quizás más por diversión que por superioridad, impedía que le alcanzase la rodilla del rival con la suya propia. Hubo un duro cruce de miradas hasta que Vegeta tomó la iniciativa. Soltó una patada con la pierna que le quedaba libre mientras que el otro saiyan optó por utilizar su otro brazo a modo de escudo, parando así el golpe para acto seguido herir con su propia rodilla la barbilla de príncipe, quien retrocedió herido más en orgullo que en físico por el derramamiento de su sangre real. Tras limpiarse los labios lanzó una andanada de azuladas ráfagas que se dirigieron con la fuerza de huracanes hacia su oponente. Todas impactaron en los antebrazos de Goku provocando una gran humareda por la que el príncipe se abrió paso para coger a su presa del cuello, bajó a tierra firme y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta hacerle chocar contra un gran montículo de piedra.

Vegeta empezó a esbozar una sonrisa más efímera de lo que le hubiese gustado, pues a unos metros detrás suyo se pronunciaban fonemas muy familiares.

—Ka… me… ha… me…—Se le heló la sangre. Instintivamente dio media vuelta e interceptó la onda con sus manos. Sus guantes, pese a estar modificados por la Capsule Corp para el estilo de vida de la raza guerrera, no pudieron soportar el incremento de potencia que se desató cuando los cabellos de Kakarot se tornaron dorados. Vegeta, en contraposición, lejos de procurar huir o sucumbir a aquella desbocada energía, consiguió con grandes esfuerzos dar un paso hacia delante, queriendo demostrarle a aquel que consideraba un payaso que se necesitaba de algo más para derribar a un saiyan de élite.

—No esta vez, Kakarot —sentenció con la misma violencia que ofrecían sus acciones e igualando el estado de súper guerrero de Goku logró que éste desistiese en su ofensiva. Como era de esperar, ninguno estaba dispuesto a desplegar todo su repertorio de buenas a primeras, la transformación de cabellos celestes podía esperar una vez más.

—Estoy realmente impresionado, Vegeta. Sabía que habías mejorado, pero no podía imaginar que hasta tal extremo. —La sorpresa obtuvo fanfarronería como respuesta.

—¿Lo has dudado en algún momento, insecto? A estas alturas ya deberías saber contra quién te estás enfrentando.

Goku sonrió de nuevo, haciendo chocar sus nudillos contra la palma de la mano opuesta e hizo crujir su cuello con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No me contendré, amigo —agregó con una sonrisa de ilusión.

—Por tu propio bien, espero que no —sentenció Vegeta, tratando de disimular otra sonrisa que asomaba por la comisura del labio.


	2. Estallido por la victoria

Sin necesidad de un estímulo que indicase el inicio de la nueva batalla, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y, al encontrarse, se desató una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Su velocidad era increíble, el propio Bills no les había visto luchar antes con tal fiereza y Whis esbozaba una tímida sonrisa que no quería nacer. Las piedras de alrededor, al igual que las flores que les rodeaban, danzaban al ritmo de la frenética oda a la violencia, incapaces de resistir las fuerzas que se desataban y terminando por pulverizarse. Entre golpe y golpe iban ganando altura, o quizás era la base a sus pies la que iba menguando a cada impacto. Llevaron el combate al siguiente nivel; centellas celestes nacieron de los cuerpos de los combatientes como señal de haber llegado a la segunda fase de los súper guerreros. Recuerdos invadieron la mente de los saiyans, misma pelea en aquella fase, distinto escenario, recuerdos ya lejanos. Pero sabían que no seguirían demasiado tiempo de aquella manera, contrariamente a lo que pensaron en un principio, este enfrentamiento requeriría el poder máximo.

Goku logró encajar un golpe a través de la concienzuda defensa de Vegeta. En primer lugar le propinó una patada en las costillas, seguido de un codazo en la cara aprovechando el vaivén de su primer movimiento y finalizando con una esfera de ki en el torso del príncipe. Éste retrocedió algo dolorido, lo justo para ganar terreno y pensar alguna estrategia en pos de franquear los muros del contrario. Disparó dos ráfagas de energía que logró esquivar sólo para percatarse de que eran una mera distracción, ya que como si de boomerangs se tratasen, regresaron al punto de inicio y golpearon la espalda del héroe más joven. Aprovechándolo, Vegeta salió disparado a por él rodeando su cuerpo de ígnea energía que de dorada pasó a ser azul. Goku, intuyendo que no tendría tiempo de reacción para esquivar el ataque, se transformó de igual manera alcanzando el nivel de super saiyan Dios, y recibió un puñetazo en la cara seguido de varios en el estómago.

El del uniforme naranja detuvo ambos puños con sus manos y, elevando su aura al máximo, le dio un cabezazo en la frente al rival. Acto seguido se transportó detrás de éste y, de una patada, lo lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que en lugar de contra él mismo chocase contra la esfera de los dioses, quienes de a poco quedaban más y más maravillados por las habilidades de sus alumnos. Planeó por los cielos como un rayo y dio otra patada, impactado de igual manera en la cúpula tras un esquive de Vegeta al ladear la cabeza. El príncipe tomó ventaja de aquella situación y, agarrando del brazo al saiyan de clase baja, giró sobre sí mismo haciendo que se estampase contra la verdosa esfera. Tomando las riendas de la situación, desencadenó una lluvia de puñetazos, obligando a su némesis a adoptar una actitud defensiva, esquivando algunos golpes y parando otros tantos acorralado. Dicha lluvia dañaba aquella verdosa protección hasta tal punto de traspasarla. Esta vez fue Bills quien no tuvo más remedio que parar el puño del saiyan con la palma de su mano, provocando una gran bocanada de aire que sacudió la vestimenta de ambos dioses, positivamente asombrados. Pese a ello, una gran tensión se formó en aquellos segundos: Whis observaba la escena alzando una ceja mientras Goku tomaba una bocanada de aire, presa del sudor y el cansacio y, en contraposición, Bills y Vegeta entrecruzaban miradas, el primero sonriente y el segundo con cierto recelo, igual de exhausto que su contrario.

* * *

—Continúa, saiyan, hacía mucho que no veía un espectáculo de tal calibre. —Y, con un simple empujón, Vegeta salió disparado hacia atrás hasta que logró recobrar la estabilidad aérea.

—¡Kaioken! —La palabra se escuchó por todo el lugar, dando el aviso pertinente para la continuación. Goku fluyó por el aire más deprisa de lo que los ojos de Vegeta y el propio Bills lograron visualizar, incluso a Whis se le hizo sumamente difícil no perderle de vista. Se colocó detrás de Vegeta, quien sólo pudo notar el aire proveniente de enfrente suyo. Gruñó y disparó un Cañón Garlick al girarse. No hubo éxito, en lugar de a su objetivo logró acertar en uno de los planetas que orbitaban. De nuevo a sus espaldas, Goku agarró su hombro y encajó su rodilla en la zona lumbar del enemigo, sonsacándole un grito de dolor que acalló con tras dar una voltereta hacia atrás y darle un puntapié entre los pulmones al príncipe, lanzándole a velocidad vertiginosa contra el suelo.

Abrió los ojos de par den par y miró hacia abajo. Tal y como cabía esperar, Goku tomaba ventaja de la técnica Kaioken y la velocidad que la misma le otorgaba para llegar antes al suelo, donde empezó a cargar un Kamehá. Vegeta sonrió triunfante y, dejándose llevar, se dejó caer.

—Ka... meee... haaaa... meee... —Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, colocó su antebrazo izquierdo a modo de escudo y extendió su mano derecha, descubriendo así el comienzo de una ráfaga que empezó a crear.

—¡Big Bang! —Destellos, temblores de tierra, vientos huracanados y un tremendo estallido, los ingredientes de aquel monstruoso choque del poder de los titanes. Goku se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, en el núcleo de un descomunal cráter que, si no lo hacía poco le faltaba, ocupaba poco más de un cuarto de la superficie del planeta. Su contraparte, sin embargo, había salido despedido hasta acabar en el fondo del lago del lugar, separando las aguas en el proceso y creando un camino resquebrajado por allá por donde su cuerpo había tocado, inundado de nuevo por el líquido al volver a la normalidad.

—Whis, te formularé una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad. —El mencionado miró al Dios Destructor con curiosidad a las espadas del mismo, aceptó y demandó saber de qué se trataba.

—¿Crees que estos dos serían capaces...? —Los dos se miraron de reojo, intuyendo la respuesta.

—No sé si por separado, pero si sus fuerzas se combinasen, no estoy tan seguro de que pudieseis ganar. —Bills sonrió cerrando los ojos y agachando levemente la cabeza, incrementando el volumen de su risa a cada carcajada.

—Quizás va siendo hora de entrenar y ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a estos energúmenos.

* * *

Kakarot se irguió con pesadez llevándose una mano al hombro derecho, incapaz de moverlo. Con un simple tirón se deshizo de los jirones que adornaban su torso, dejándolo así al descubierto, haciendo lo propio después con sus muñequeras, una con la mano y para la otra los dientes. Al otro lado del cráter, donde el extremo era acariciado por la orilla del lago, emergía de ésta Vegeta a paso lento, también dolorido y con la armadura resquebrajada. Arrancó los pedazos con toda la brusquedad que sus dedos le permitían, dejando paso al uniforme de batalla, también en un estado precario. Se miraron a los ojos en la distancia, exhalando aire sonoramente, lejos de recobrar el aliento. Vegeta despegó los pies del suelo y bajó lentamente hasta estar enfrente de su archienemigo. La agresividad de sus miradas contrastaba con la de sus machacados cuerpos y sus flamantes sonrisas de diversión.

—No puedo más —confesó el clase baja divertido, con risas entrecortadas por la tos.

—Ni al borde de la muerte me ha dolido más el cuerpo —admitió el otro guerrero. Tras unos segundos de cortesía comenzaron a reunir poder en una amalgama de gritos y coloridas auras en llamas, desencadenando de nuevo un más que violento espectáculo. La velocidad de ambos se había reducido considerablemente, sumado al hecho del brazo dolorido de Goku y la pesadez al respirar de Vegeta, quienes ignorando la sangre que creaba diminutos ríos en el relieve de sus pieles no desistían, movidos por el orgullo y el afán de demostrar su superioridad frente al oponente. Sus puños chocaron en repetidas ocasiones provocando ondas expansivas que, si bien esta vez no conseguían destrozar el terreno a sus pies, provocaba temblores de igual manera. Soltaron un último rugido antes del golpe con más potencia, un puñetazo de Goku en el rostro de Vegeta y viceversa. Con las mejillas aplastadas se volvieron a desafiar mostrando los dientes, ya sin atisbo de diversión, sustituido por aquel legendario orgullo de saiyan sumado a la frustración de no poder vencer pese a mostrar todo el poder interior. Se separaron unos metros por el golpe.

—¡Es tu fin, Kakarot! —Ciego por aquel objetivo que había perseguido tantos años, Vegeta empezó a emanar energía de forma similar a cuando enfrentó al monstruo Buu; estaba dispuesto a correr aquella misma suerte si con ello conseguía librarse de aquella pesada carga y deambular con la cabeza alta en el Infierno.

—¡Entonces continuaremos en el Otro Mundo! —De igual manera, Goku desató su furia también en forma de esfera de energía, haciendo que ésta chocase con la del adversario y aumentasen progresivamente su tamaño a una velocidad desorbitada.

—¡¿Cómo es posible...?! —gritó Bills contemplando la escena en el bastón de su acompañante—. ¡Estos saiyans están locos! ¡Whis! —Éste asintió, creando una barrera muchísimo más poderosa que la anterior. El Dios Destructor gruñó, no era aquello a lo que se refería, pero Whis pidió unos segundos de margen para poder actuar, segundos que le fueron concedidos.

Los focos de energía aumentaron, duplicando, triplicando, multiplicando su tamaño de forma inimaginable. Aquel planeta que una vez habían pisado difícilmente podía considerarse ya polvo estelar, al igual que aquellos que lo rodeaban, y así corrieron la misma suerte los planetas y estrellas vecinas, siendo devorados por la supernova conjunta. El Universo entero tembló. Sin duda alguna aquello era el fin de todo cuánto conocían, hasta tal punto llegaba aquella rivalidad, aquel sueño de ser imbatible en combate, hasta el punto de devastar su humanidad de la misma forma que el escenario. Incluso la barrera de Whis volvió a resquebrajarse, lo cual le sorprendió, pues no lograba concebir tal magnitud. Menguando los segundos de cortesía que había solicitado, utilizó el poder de su bastón, haciendo retroceder los hechos hasta segundos antes de la explosión.

* * *

Los rostros de los guerreros volvieron a encontrarse con el puño del contrario, dedicándose las mismas miradas que se habían regalado previamente. Ésta vez hubo que frenarlos. Whis, haciendo despliegue de su mayor velocidad y mejor estado físico, apareció al lado de los guerreros y, antes de que pudiesen percibirle, les dio un golpe seco y contundente en el cuello a ambos, dejándolos en el acto inconscientes. Para cuando Whis los agarró, aquel color azul del aura y cabello se había esfumado en el aire como arena llevada por el viento en el desierto. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la cara mientras los observaba. Bills se acercó al cráter levitando y con las manos a la espalda, mirando impasible a aquellas fieras dormidas.

—¿Qué opinas? —murmuró el gato egipcio, frío como el hielo por fuera, ciertamente nervioso por dentro.

—No imaginaba que llegasen hasta tal punto, será mejor no perderles de vista o podrían volver a destruirlo todo. —El Destructor asintió y, lamiéndose la mano para después acicalarse, ordenó:

—Les diremos que han empatado y que ese último golpe los noqueó, eso debería calmarles por un tiempo... o incitarles a otra batalla, con estos seres nunca se sabe...

—Opino de igual manera. Dígame señor, ¿está satisfecho entonces con el progreso de los chicos? —Bills empezó a reír de una forma un tanto siniestra, casi podía intuirse la excitación en su mirada

—No puedo esperar a organizar otro torneo contra el gordinflón de mi hermano, aunque tras la exhibición de hoy dudo que se pudiese realizar sin una extinción masiva. —Whis sonrió satisfecho, feliz por ver a su compañero con tanto entusiasmo tras largos años. Voló hasta estar enfrente suyo y sugirió que tomase un baño mientras él se encargaba de que los saiyans recobrasen las fuerzas, a lo que terminó accediendo por la terrible insistencia de Whis.

* * *

 **Nota:** Queridos lectores, siento de veras no poder decidir un ganador, jamás he podido, para mí ambos merecen la victoria por motivos distintos y por eso no puedo decantarme por uno. Éste es el único final que considero digno de ser la más grande batalla de estos rivales, la destrucción total y absoluta, pues a mi parecer nada puede frenar su orgullo y ansias de ganar —sí, bueno, Whis y tal, pero ya me entendéis—. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y un abrazo muy fuerte.


End file.
